Truth or Dare
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Fred get's Dared at the end of the year party, but the dare isn't at all what he excpected... Twincest!WARNINGS: Incest, Slash, Fred x George


  
  
**Warning:** This story includes Slash, which means sexual relations between two men In this case, and Incest, which means sexual relations between persons who are closely related, in this case twins. If you have a problem with that, then leave now. Reviews are appreciated but close-minded, hateful reviews will be **ignored.**

This world and it's characters is not owned by me in any way, they belong to J.K Rowling, the only thing that's mine is the plot and blah blah blah...you know the rest and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again so here you go... ............................................................................................................  
  
"Truth or Dare...... Ron!" Lavender Brown called. "Umm....truth...No! Dare!" Ron said nervously. This brought a devilish little grin to Lavender's face and she said "I dare you to...." At this she looked around at everyone in the circle and stated "Kiss Hermione". Ron's ears instantly went a bright shade of red and he looked from Lavender to Hermione and gulped. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Lavender asked. Ron leaned across the wide circle of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, hesitated when he was in front of Hermione, then pecked her quickly on the lips and sat back in his seat blushing furiously.

Fred and George burst out laughing as Lavender muttered "I meant an actual kiss but whatever..." Ron glared at the twins and scowled. It was a tradition at Hogwarts made by the students that on the night before their last day at the school, there was a 7th year party. So it usually consisted of all the 7th year students in the school and some 6th years and the occasional rare 5th year invited by 7th year friends. The party was the only time in their whole stay at Hogwarts that all the houses got together and forgot their differences for one night. Tonight was Fred and George's year's party. The next day they would be leaving for their futures, which was already decided as Joke shop owners, they had the place rented and everything.

This year the party was held in the Slytherin common room, which meant the best booze and the most interesting games. The party had just begun and the first game was Truth or Dare. As Ron was deciding who to dare next, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini strolled over to the group and joined in the game. Ron dared Ginny (who picked truth) who dared Padma who dared Dean...and it went on like that until the dare got to Blaise who turned to Malfoy. "Truth or dare Draco?" The dark haired boy asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Dare" Malfoy drawled. At this Blaise grinned and said "I dare you to..." He looked straight at Harry and said "Kiss potter". Malfoy's head turned so fast Fred was surprised his neck didn't snap. "What!?!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "You heard me Draco, payback for that thing with the bullfrog and the broomstick, now go on" he answered with another smirk and it looked like he was rather enjoying himself. Malfoy glared at him and then turned to Harry who was managing to look shocked and still blush furiously.

Malfoy leaned forward lazily and put his hand on Harry's neck, pulling him towards him. He closed the distance between them and brought Harry into a rather passionate kiss. After a moment that seemed a bit too long Malfoy pulled away and said rather breathlessly, a flush in his pale cheeks "I've had enough of this game" and with that he got up and rushed away. Harry was watching the blonde boy go looking windswept and dreamy, his face flushed and cheeks tinged crimson.

Harry turned his head to Fred and George as if looking for proof that that had actually happened. They both grinned at him and Harry looked back over to Malfoy's retreating back, then back over to Fred and George. George sighed in mock agitation and leaned over and pushed Harry forward "Well what are you waiting for go and get him!" he said and Harry grinned and shot up, running after the blonde. Fred watched as he almost rammed right into the boy and then caught himself , George nudged him and pointed towards them both to make sure he was watching as Harry grabbed the blonde boy, turned him around, and began to snog him passionately with no protests from Draco.

They both looked at each other and grinned. They had been listening to Harry go on about Draco for two and a half years now, Draco's eyes are sooo beautiful and Draco this and Draco that and I wish he were mine and etc and those puppy dog eyes begging Fred and George to help the boy get him. They just couldn't refuse even for their own good. And now after millions of failed attempts it had just suddenly happened and Fred and George where in a great mood. Of course they knew that they would now be forced to listen to even MORE Draco talk of Draco this and Draco that and that and that...But it was all good in the end.

"Fred!" someone said suddenly. George turned to see Angelina Johnson staring back at them. "What?" he said. "Truth or dare Fred?" she said impatiently. He elbowed his brother, who was still watching Harry and Draco, and said "Fred, truth or dare". "Huh?" said Fred, only now turning to look at his brother and the rest of the people around them, half of whom were staring at Harry and Draco too. "Truth or dare!" Angelina said in annoyance. "Oh!" Fred said, "Dare".

George felt Ron and Neville both poke him in the stomach and he turned to face them, along with all the others who had been staring quizzically at Harry. "What was that all about???" Ron asked. George grinned and said "Don't ask, I'll just say I'm pretty sure Harry's got a new boyfriend now little bro" and with that he turned back to look at Angelina who had apparently just decided on a Dare for Fred.

"I dare you...." She said smirking; "To pick someone while you're blindfolded and to kiss them!" she finished this and held up a black piece of cloth, apparently the blind fold. "Errr" Fred said, glancing nervously around the large circle of students. He saw Hermione Granger there batting her eyelashes at him and grimaced, then he saw Millicent Blustrode there who winked at him and he felt like getting up and dashing out of there right there and then. "Don't tell me a Weasley Twin is going to back out of a dare!" Angelina said in mock-shock, holding her hand up to her mouth.

Fred glanced at George, then back to Angelina and finally said "Alright". She grinned and stood up, then pulled him up with her. "Okay now I'm going to spin you, then let you go and you have to pick someone randomly and kiss them" she said cheerily as she turned Fred around and tied the Blindfold to him. Before he could answer she began to spin him around, faster and faster until when she let go of him he looked like he couldn't even stand by himself without falling. "Go!" she called, now back in her seat as everybody stared up at him, walking around drunkenly.

All Fred could see was blackness. He swore under his breath at Angelina for making him do this as everything tilted and became lopsided. He felt the floor at an awkward angle under his feet as he took a few turns, then stumbled blindly on someone's out stretched leg and almost fell to the floor. 'Well it's now or never' he thought to himself, 'might as well do this now and get it over with'. He grabbed a pair of angular sharp shoulders as he prayed to himself in his head 'please don't be Hermione please don't be Hermione, please don't be Millicent!'

He thought the last bit with horror as he leaned in for the kiss, tightening his grip on the shoulders which tensed, allowing him to feel long muscles rippling under the skin. He didn't have time to register that as he planted his lips directly onto the other persons lips and began to kiss them. He slowly felt the person underneath his fingers relax and put tentative hands on his arms.

Fred fell into the kiss as he heard little gasps come up around him but he became to lost in the kiss to notice. He felt like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach and he felt light headed as he ran his tongue along the other person's lower lip, feeling their lips part for him. He slid his tongue into the anonymous mouth and began to explore it as the other person's tongue did the same. He felt a feeling of pure ecstasy wash over him and he ran his hand through the person's hair which was soft and shoulder length, growing in close to the neck and face.

He felt like he was melting and the other person seemed to be feeling the same way by the way they were responding to the kiss. 'Who ever this is' Fred thought to himself 'I want to spend the rest of my life with them', that was how overwhelming the kiss was. There was a cough and someone cleared their throats and Fred decided it was time to pull away before he read too much into the kiss.  
  
When he pulled away he heard the person gasping for breath and he slid off the blindfold to look into the face of whoever could kiss like that. He got the biggest shock of his life as he stared into the mirror image of himself, leaning backwards and cheeks flushed. He was speechless for a moment and he heard Angelina call out quietly "Surprise" from somewhere near them. When the gears in his head finally started turning again Fred broke into a fit of laughter and went to sit down next to his twin, draping his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Well that was a shock" he said, trying to take some of the attention away from himself and George "I knew I should have picked truth". Most of the people around them started to laugh too and Fred said "Well I think I've had enough of this game too" and he got up and headed over to the table to grab a butter beer. When No one followed him he leaned against the wall for a second to catch his breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he chugged down the contents of the bottle he was holding. That had been the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and the shock almost killed him when he had removed his blindfold.  
  
He looked over to the group that was still playing Truth or Dare and saw George laughing along with Katie Bell. His red gold hair caught the firelight and shined along with his dark green eyes. Fred wondered how he had never noticed it before, but George was... just breath taking was all Fred could come up with given that it was hard to breath as he watched him, the muscle from endless quidditch shifting underneath the thin cloth of his muggle shirt, his long neck exposed as he threw his head back in laughter.  
  
Fred shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and the images of George now jumping up into his head of him just out of quidditch practice, hair and body soaked in sweat and shirt swinging from one hand or laughing while they splashed water at each other while skinny dipping in the neighboring river by the Burrow. George looked up at Fred from his seat on the floor in the group and for a second their green eyes met, then Fred grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and headed over to the nearest couch full of girls still shaking his head.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The whole evening passed with the twins on opposite sides of the common room, each stealing guilty glances over at the other at every moment possible while the other wasn't looking. Fred watched as George sat on a green velvet couch with Katie Bell sharing butter beers and laughing together. He felt a pang of jealousy and turned to the blonde Slytherin girl he had been talking to who had been giving him little looks all night. He gave her a charming smile and said "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She smiled and nodded, taking his arm and leading him up and out of the Slytherin common room. He felt like he was suffocating in all the crowds and needed to get out.  
  
She led him to a corner of the dungeon and through a door that led to a small chunk of garden on the grounds. She smiled and pulled him against the wall and began kissing him, he went along with it but really he wasn't into it. After a few moments of what was boring spit swapping to Fred, the girl reached down to his waist and began to unbuckle his belt. He stood there and thought he might as well let her but then he took her hands in his and said "You know I just don't feel like it". She pouted and said "What?!? You're the one who asked me out here!"  
  
"Well that doesn't necessarily mean..." he started but she pushed him away and stormed off to where they had entered through. He fell back against the dark stone wall and sighed. What was wrong with him?? A hot blonde was trying to get into his pants just then and he wasn't into it, not even one bit interested. He ran his hand through his red gold hair and watched out of the corner of his eyes as a few locks fell over his shoulder and he was reminded of George. George sitting there talking to Katie Bell and laughing, George always there by his side, George shirtless and lying next to him under the big willow tree at the burrow, both sweating and hot under the summer sun.  
  
Now he felt interested. He pulled himself off the wall and decided to hit the kitchens for some more fire whiskey.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
George watched his twin go off with the blonde Slytherin girl he had been talking to and felt the forced happiness empty out of him. Damn it. The girl giggled and pulled on Fred's arm as she led him away and out of the common room. He turned back to Katie Bell and said "Would you excuse me? I think I'm gonna head in, I'm not feeling so great". She smiled and nodded and said "Bye George" and he rose out of the couch and left the Slytherin common room and the party. He didn't fell much up to a party right now.  
  
As he turned and headed out towards Gryffindor tower he saw a swoosh of blonde and red hair disappear through a passage in the stone wall at the far end of the hall. He kept walking toward the Gryffindor tower; he had a lot on his mind that he needed to think over.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Fred swayed dangerously as he headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, half a bottle of butter beer in his hand. He chugged the rest of it and dropped the bottle onto the floor with a clinking noise as it rolled away. He had spent the last few hours drinking with Winky in the kitchens and listening to her sob stories and he knew it was late. He clambered through the portrait hole as the fat lady called out to him "You know you should take some Bertie Bots Every Flavored Aspirins before you go to sleep or you're going to really feel it in the morning, those little things work wonders". He grunted in reply and headed up the stair to the boys dormitory thinking she was probably right.  
  
He went into the boy's bathroom and looked under the floor board nearest to the wall to find their stash and pulled out the almost empty bottle of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Aspirin and took four of the brightly colored little pills, then shook the bottle, there was only one left. He was going to have a laugh when all the other boys came back from the party that was for sure.  
  
He stumbled towards his dorm room, feeling the pills already started to take affect as he clumsily turned the door knob and stepped into the room. He stopped in front of his bed and looked at George's bed. Tonight it was his turn to sleep in George's bed with him since he had had to sneak into Fred's bed for the last three days. He pulled off his shirt and then turned and climbed into his bed and under the covers deciding that maybe it wasn't such a good idea tonight.  
  
Of course Fred couldn't sleep though. He never could with out George there next to him, and it didn't help that thousands of tiny thoughts and feelings wanted to uncover themselves and present themselves to him now as he tried to sleep. He tried to close his eyes and his mind wandered off to old memories as he suddenly felt the bed shift as a weight settled itself next to Fred. An arm slid around him and under his arm as he turned to see who it was, already knowing of course whose face he would see.  
  
"Truth or Dare Fred?" a quiet voce asked and a grin crept onto his face. He turned to look into dark green eyes to find an identical grin there. "Dare" he whispered back. George's hand began to trace little lines down Fred's bare chest and stomach thoughtfully as he said "I dare you too..." Fred cut him off by planting his lips over George's. "That's about right" George muttered as they both felt that light feeling take over them.  
  
Fred grinned against the other boy's lips and turned so he was on top of him. He ran his hand through George's soft red gold hair pulling him closer as he captured his lips in a passionate exploring kiss. George sighed happily and kissed him back. Things were finally going right.


End file.
